Maxine
by deannaG
Summary: Introduced in "When Worlds Collide", here is the backstory for the Redefined AU's "blueberry". Rune AU Redefined Series part 11.


As promised, lets find out more about Maxine.

As a time reference, this happens between _The Visit_ (chapter 1) and _The AU_ (chapter 4) of **When Worlds Collide**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Alexander & Magnus_

 _are pleased to announce the addition of_

 _Maxine Caroline Lightwood-Bane_

 _to their family_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Alec are startled awake by alarms. Both sit up and turn on their lights.

Magnus listens, "Somebody tried to open the front door."

Alec jumps out of the bed. He is wearing a tshirt and sleeping pants. He reaches for his seraph blade on the nightstand, "Of the loft?"

"No, the building."

"Somebody tried to get into the _**building**_?"

"Yes, Alexander." Alec shakes his head and starts to run out the room, "Wait."

Alec stops and looks at him, "What?"

"Let me give you a portal, it's faster than the elevator." Alec nods and walks through.

He steps out of the portal, looks down the hallway and nothing seems amiss. He walks to the front door, looks through the peephole but all he sees is the night sky. With a sigh, he holds the blade in front of him, unlocks and opens the door.

There is nobody waiting outside to attack him.

Alec stands there and wonders what is going on. He hears a noise and looks down at the doorstep. Something is wrapped in a blanket. He glances around again, just to make sure nobody is hiding and bends down. He opens the blanket.

A blue baby looks at Alec with bright blue eyes. Alec picks the baby up gently and with one last glance at the street, closes and relocks the door.

He sits on the floor with his back against the door, sets his blade next to him and smiles, "Hello baby, kind of early to be visiting?"

The baby babbles at him. Alec giggles. He kisses the baby and the baby reaches for his face with both hands.

A portal opens up down the hall and Magnus walks out. Alec was taking too long to return to the loft, so Magnus decided to check on him. He sees Alec sitting on the floor and his heart stops until he sees that Alec is holding a baby. Magnus smiles and thinks to himself, " _Hello Max_." He walks over and sits beside his husband, "Where did the baby come from?"

Alec giggles, which makes the baby giggle, "Outside, this is our intruder."

Magnus laughs, causing the baby to look at him with a smile. He notices a piece of paper sticking out of the blanket. He reads it to Alec, " _Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood, please take care of my baby girl. The world is a mean and cruel place and I know you can take care of her better than I. Thank you_."

Alec bites his lip and looks at the baby, "Poor lady must have thought the door was open?"

Magnus shrugs, "I hope she is okay."

Alec nods, "Me too." He smiles at the baby, "So you're a girl."

The baby giggles at him.

Magnus smiles, "So what are we going to name her?"

Alec smiles, "Maxine."

Magnus blinks, "Maxine?"

Alec nods, "For my brother."

"You had a brother named MAX?"

Alec nods, "He died when he was a baby."

Magnus leans against the wall, "Max was your brother's name."

Alec looks at him confused, "If you want to name her something else, that's okay."

Magnus shakes his head, "No Maxine is fine." Magnus smiles, "Caroline."

"Caroline?"

Magnus kisses him, "Maxine Caroline."

Alec smiles and looks at the baby, "Hello, Maxine Caroline Lightwood-Bane."

Maxine giggles her approval of her new name.

Magnus smiles, "Can I hold her?"

Alec giggles, "Of course" He hands Maxine to him.

Maxine smiles at Magnus. Alec sighs and rests his head against Magnus' shoulder as they look at their daughter, "I'm sure Mom will take care of all the paperwork for Maxine."

Magnus laughs, "Not now."

Alec giggles, "Of course not. She would be pissed if I woke her up now."

Magnus smiles, "Maxine and I have a shopping trip in our future."

Alec giggles, "But first we need to go back to sleep."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, we can't stay down here the rest of the night."

Alec grabs his blade and stands up. Magnus stands up holding Maxine close to him. Alec holds Magnus' hand as they walk to the elevator and go upstairs to the loft. They walk in and Magnus hands Maxine to Alec, so that he can reset all the wards.

Magnus smiles, "Maxine can have your old room."

Alec nods, "This way she is close to us."

Magnus nods. They walk into their bedroom and he flicks his hand. A bassinet appears at the foot of their bed.

Alec tosses his blade on the nightstand. He smiles, "I thought you were going shopping?"

Magnus laughs, "This is only for now."

Alec nods and gently puts Maxine in the bassinet. He kisses her forehead, "Good night, my sweet blueberry."

Magnus smiles, "Blueberry?"

Alec giggles, "She isn't a grape."

Magnus laughs. He walks over and kisses Maxine, "Good night, darling."

Maxine babbles at both of them. They get back in bed and turn off the lights. She babbles.

Alec giggles, "Good night, Maxine."

Magnus laughs, "Alec, go to sleep."

Alec giggles. Magnus snuggles against him and holds him tight, "We are fathers now, Alexander."

Alec kisses him, "Congrats."

Magnus smiles, "You too."

Maxine and her fathers go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven month old Maxine is in her high chair, happily eating Cheerios as she smiles at her fathers. Alec and Magnus are eating breakfast.

Alec smiles at Maxine, "Dad, Daddy, Papa, Pops, Poppa, Father, so what have you decided?"

Magnus smiles and wonders if THAT is going to be the same as well.

Alec glances at him, "What are you smiling about?"

Magnus laughs, "You, waiting for a baby to answer you."

"She is thinking about it."

"Oh _**that**_ is why she is silent on the subject."

"Exactly." Alec kisses Maxine's nose and she giggles with a mouth full of Cheerios.

"Alexander, not when she is eating."

Alec pouts, "Now I'm being limited on when I can kiss her."

"Because she giggles when you kiss her."

Alec smiles, "She likes me."

Magnus sniffs, "She ADORES you."

Alec stands and walks over to Magnus, "Takes one to know one." He kisses Magnus.

Maxine giggles and claps her hands as she watches them kiss.

Magnus smiles, "Our love is baby approved."

Alec giggles, "No wonder Maxine loves Izzy."

"They both like seeing us kiss."

Alec nods. He kisses Maxine, "Bye, blueberry, see ya later." She giggles.

Magnus stands up and pulls him close. They kiss as Maxine giggles. Magnus smiles, "Have fun."

Alec laughs and walks out the door.

Maxine smiles at Magnus. Magnus smiles back at her, "I don't want to put words in your mouth, but I do like what Max calls us in that other world."

Maxine giggles.

Magnus smiles. He told Alec about his visit but left out the part about them having a child there. He wanted Alec to be surprised. Magnus got a surprise of his own, when _**their**_ child ended up being a girl. A girl still named 'Max'.

Magnus works on a potion as Maxine sits in her high chair and plays with blocks. One drops on the floor. Magnus flicks a finger at it and it floats back up to her.

She smiles, "Thank you Poppa."

Magnus blinks, "What did you say?"

She giggles, "Poppa."

He smiles as he walks over to the high chair, "And who am I married to?"

Her eyes twinkle as she says, "Daddy."

Magnus laughs as he reaches for his phone. He calls Alec, "Are you busy?"

Alec smiles, "Nah, just working on a few reports. Why?"

Magnus holds the phone so Maxine can see Alec. She giggles as she reaches for the phone, "Daddy."

Alec's eyes widen, "Hello blueberry." She giggles.

Magnus smiles, "Maxine, who am I?"

Maxine smiles up at him, "You are Poppa."

Alec laughs, "By the angel."

Magnus picks Maxine up and sits in a nearby chair. Maxine takes the phone from his hand and kisses the screen, "Love Daddy."

Magnus can hear Alec giggling as he gently takes the phone from her little hands, "Yes, Maxine, we know you love your Daddy."

Maxine giggles as she leans against Magnus' chest, "Poppa loves Daddy."

Magnus nods, "Very much." He smiles at Alec, "I guess she decided."

Alec nods, "And just for the record, Daddy loves Poppa."

Maxine giggles and claps her hands.

Magnus smiles, "I think she wants us to kiss."

Alec giggles. He presses his lips to the screen as Magnus kisses the phone. Maxine giggles.

Alec smiles, "I love you Magnus."

"I love you Alexander."

"Bye Maxine."

Maxine giggles, "Bye Daddy."

Magnus ends the call and puts his phone back in his pocket. He holds Maxine. She covers his face with kisses, "Love Poppa."

Magnus holds her, "Poppa loves Maxine." She giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is working on a potion when his phone rings, it's Maxine's school. He sighs. Four year old Maxine started school this Monday and every day the school has called Magnus.

He answers it, "Good morning."

Maxine's teacher sighs, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Bane, but Maxine has disappeared again."

"I know where she is, Ms. Beckett. Thank you."

They say 'goodbye'.

Magnus opens a portal to the Institute. He knows that Alec has an important meeting this morning but Magnus has no choice. He opens the door to the conference room as quietly as he can and walks in. Alec glances over and nods towards the sofa. Magnus sees Maxine sitting cross legged and coloring a picture.

Magnus sighs and looks at Alec. Alec continues with his presentation as he smiles at Magnus and shrugs. Magnus looks at Maxine and smiles. He doesn't understand or care about what Alec is talking about but his voice is calming. Magnus is tempted to join their daughter on the sofa. They have to find out why Maxine keeps leaving school but for now she can stay here.

Magnus smiles at Alec. Alec nods. Magnus leaves the room. He portals back to the loft and goes back to his potion.

A couple hours later, a portal opens in the living room and Alec and Maxine are home. Maxine runs to Magnus and he picks her up, "Hello Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Don't hello Poppa me, why didn't you stay in school? You promised."

She shrugs, "I know." He puts her down.

Alec sits on the sofa, "Come here Maxine." She walks over and sits next to him. Magnus sits in a chair.

Alec picks her up and sets her on his lap, "Maxine, tell us what is the problem."

She looks down at her hands and shrugs, "No problem."

Alec lifts her chin up, and kisses her forehead, "Blueberry, something is bothering you and we can't fix it, if you don't tell us what it is."

Tears fill her blue eyes, "You're gonna forget about me."

Magnus shakes his head as he gets up from the chair and sits next to Alec, "Forget about you? Where did you get that idea from, blueberry?"

"Out of sight out of mind."

Alec wipes her eyes, "Maxine, that is just an expression, it has nothing to do with you."

Magnus nods and kisses her nose, "When Daddy went to work, did we forget about HIM?"

Her eyes widen, "Oh no, never."

Magnus nods, "Then why would you think we would forget about you when you were in school?"

She shrugs, "Because I'm different."

Alec asks, "Different how?"

She looks at him as tears roll down her face. She puts her tiny hand against his, "Different."

Alec smiles at her gently, "Because you have smaller hands than me?"

"Because I'm blue, Daddy."

"You have always been my sweet blueberry, that is what makes you, you. Me having runes makes me 'different' from you, does that make me less of a person?"

Her eyes widen, "Oh no, Daddy, your runes make you wonderful."

Magnus laughs.

Alec glances at his husband, "Magnus behave." He smiles at Maxine, "Okay, and your blueness makes YOU wonderful as well."

"Really?"

Alec kisses her nose, "Yes, really. And we would never forget about you. Blueberry, I love your company but going to school is important. Okay?"

She nods, "Yes, Daddy."

"So no more portals to my office, until _**after**_ school?"

"No more portals."

He hugs her and wipes away the last of her tears, "Good girl."

She giggles.

He smiles and whispers in her ear, "You want ice cream?"

She giggles and nods.

He whispers, "Ask Poppa if he wants to go with us to get ice cream."

She giggles and looks at Magnus. Magnus is looking at his nails. She whispers, "But Poppa doesn't like ice cream."

"Then Poppa can drink tea while we enjoy ice cream."

She giggles and nods, "Good idea, Daddy."

"You ask him."

She giggles, "Okay." She clears her throat, "Poppa."

Magnus looks up from his nails and tries not to grin at her, "Yes, Maxine?"

She giggles, "You want to go get ice cream?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Maxine, you know I don't like ice cream."

She giggles, "But Baskin Robbins also has a Dunkin, so you can get tea."

"Aw. You buying?"

She giggles, "I don't have money. Daddy is buying."

"Aw, then okay."

She gets off Alec's lap and goes over to Magnus. He picks her up and hugs her. Alec stands. Magnus scoops her up and stands as well. He smiles at Alec, "You know the only sweet thing I like is you, Alexander." He kisses Alec.

Maxine rests her head against Magnus' shoulder as she smiles and watches her fathers kiss.

Alec smiles, "You only "like" my sweetness?" Maxine giggles.

Magnus smiles, "We have an audience right now, later I'll show you how much I love your sweetness."

Alec blushes, "Okay."

Magnus nods and kisses him. Maxine giggles, "Ice cream."

Magnus smiles at her, "What is more important, me kissing my husband, or your ice cream?"

Alec laughs as she thinks about it. Maxine shakes her head, "Both."

Magnus laughs, "Smart girl." He creates a portal and they leave.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was that enough fluff and cuteness for you?


End file.
